Sexy And I Know It
(DLC) (DLC) |artist= |year=2011 |mode=Solo |dg= |difficulty=Medium (Main) 2 (HHDE) |effort= |nogm=2 |nosm= |pc=Absolute Zero |gc=Scarlet |lc=Ultramarine Blue Red (Comm. Remix) |mashup= |alt=Community Remix (NOW) |nowc = SexyAndIKnowIt (JD4) SexyAndIKnowItDLC (JD2014 onwards) |pictos= 121 |audio = |dlc = Classic November 26, 2013 (JD2014) September 25, 2014 (NOW) October 21, 2014 (2015) October 22, 2015 (JDU) Community Remix November 17, 2014 (NOW) |dura = 3:17 |perf = }}"Sexy And I Know It" by was meant to be in , but it was scrapped. It has been later featured as a DLC on and , and on the main tracklist of , , , and . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a man with orange hair that is spiked upward in a flattop. He also wears a green leotard which exposes his chest, as well as a pair of blue leggings, dark pink sneakers, and a pink sunglasses. His outfit inverts colors at times, flashing. Background The background looks like a basement set out to be a gym, with weights and bench press machines. However, when the entire environment is taken into consideration, the background may actually be the basement of the dancer's parents' apartment (because of the Dad/Mum sign hanging near the stairs and pointing upwards). There are also other random things around, including a TV and boxes. There's also posters on the wall. The floor has blue, green, yellow, and orange vertical stripes with stars and the floor lights up at some points when the room dims, at one point dimming completely. One of the posters show the second coach of The Final Countdown. This can also be pictured as the dancer's "man cave". There is a box with an action figure of the dancer in it. The Hip Hop Dance Experience The background is a black room with dark pink lights and a screen showing the music video. During the chorus, it changes color to cyan, white or green. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Put your arms out while still slightly bent. Gold Move 2: Point to the left with both arms while looking left. sexyandiknowitdlc gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 SexyAndIKnowItDLC gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game sexyandiknowitdlc gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 SexyAndIKnowItDLC gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Dance Quest Sexy And I Know It appears in the following Dance Quest map: *Lucky Appearances in Mashups Sexy And I Know It appears in the following Mashups: * Animals '(Club) ' * ''Blame'''' ''(Sunglasses) * ''Drop the Mambo'' (Don't Touch) * [[Hangover (BaBaBa)|''Hangover (BaBaBa)]]' (High Energy)' * [[I Gotta Feeling|''I Gotta Feeling]] (Hops & Jumps) * I Love It (Best Of JD 2014) * You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) (Funny Guys) Captions Sexy And I Know It appears in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves. * Insane Fitness * Look My Swag * Look My Hair * Sexy Mill * Sexy Shakes (Beta) * Shuffling Workout * Weird Fitness * Weird Rhythm * You Know Me The Hip Hop Dance Experience * Be Fly * Runaway Walk * Rub Down * Muscle Man * Look At That Body * Strongman * Walk In The Spotlight * In My Pants * Pant Strip * Power Chicken * Power Arm * Muscle Kiss * Hip Slap * LMAO Poses * Crowd Hop * We Roll * The Wiggle Trivia *This is the second song by LMFAO in the series. *"Damn," "pimp," and "pants" (only the second and third time sung) are censored. ** "Pants" is not censored in the store preview. ** None of these were censored in during the beta and its early official release, but the lyrics still had "..." replacing the words. This was fixed later on. *The video camera sound effects were removed on . **This was fixed with the censoring in mid-to-late October. *One of the posters on the wall is the P2 from The Final Countdown on . * The caption "Sexy Mill" was initially named "Sexy Shakes", as shown in the early Party Master Mode for Summer. * The Community Remix is the only one that is not playable on any console Just Dance game. It is also one of the few routines to be on but not . * This is the first and only song before to have a Community Remix. ** Crazy Christmas would have been the second, although its Community Remix was cancelled. * The song's Community Remix was originally scheduled to premiere on the October 10th, 2014 on ; however, it was released a while later than the scheduled day. * A user that wears an outfit similar to She Wolf (Falling To Pieces) ''appears in the Community Remix. * The Community Remix for this song is the first one to have split-screens and to show the dancer throughout the routine. It is followed by ''All About That Bass. * On and later games, the song name for this song now appears as Sexy And I '''k'now It''. * For some reason, on the Community Remix avatar on , it can be seen that the dancer's avatar has slightly different shaped shades, along with longer and detailed hair. Also, the avatar's chin outline is in a shade of dark orange instead of lime green. * On March 15th, 2016, the Community Remix square was updated to match with the Community Remix squares in . *In The Hip Hop Dance Experience, The same background is used in Say Aah, Wild Ones, So Good, Hard, Funkdafied, and Hot in Herre. * The coach appears in the background of Fire as part of the character selection screen. * The necklace of the coach in the album coach is blue instead of white. Gallery Game Files sexyandiknowitdlc.jpg|''Sexy And I Know It'' Sexyandiknowitcmu outdated.jpg|''Sexy And I Know It'' (Outdated Community Remix square) Sexyandiknowitcmu updated.jpg|''Sexy And I Know It'' (Updated Community Remix square) Sexyandiknowit cover albumcoach.png| album coach Sexyandiknowitdlc_cover_albumcoach.png| and album coach SexyAndIKnowItDLC_Cover_AlbumCoach.png| album coach Igotafeelingmu_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach (from I Gotta Feeling s Mashup) sexyandiknowitdlc cover albumbkg.png| album background SexyAndIKnowItDLC_Cover_AlbumBkg.jpg| album background sexyandiknowitcmu_cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover SexyAndIKnowItDLC_banner_bkg.jpg| menu banner SxyAndIKnowItAvatar.png|Avatar on 340.png|Avatar on and later games 200340.png|Golden avatar 300340.png|Diamond avatar 0464.png| Community Remix avatar 200464.png|Golden Community Remix avatar 300464.png|Diamond Community Remix avatar 0434.png|Community Remix avatar without Community Remix icon Sexyandiknowitdlc pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In Game Screenshots sexyandiknowitopener.png|''Sexy And I Know It'' on the Just Dance 2014 menu sexyandiknowitmenu.png|Routine Selection Menu sexy and i know it jdwu.png|''Sexy And I Know It'' in Just Dance Wii U Sexy_and_I_Know_It_Lyrics_Glitch_1.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' iPad version (Look at the lyrics) Sexy_and_I_Know_It_Lyrics_Glitch_2.jpg|Another lyrical glitch Sexyandiknowit1.jpg|The Community Remix Sexyandiknowit2.jpg|More screenshots of the Community Remix shewolfsexyandiknowit.png|Lady in the She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) outfit Promotional Images sexy-and-i-know-it.jpg N localizedImageUrl default 1417446297.jpg Cm mediaUrl 1417450234.jpg sexyandiknowitdlc_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms screenlg1 (2).jpg|Gameplay Sexyandiknowit_288764.jpeg Others Sexyproof1.png|Proof of being in the files Sexyproof2.png Videos Official Music Video LMFAO - Sexy and I Know It Gameplays 'Main series' Sexy And I Know it - Just Dance 2014 Sexy And I Know It - Just Dance Wii U Just dance now Sexy and i know it 5 stars Sexy and I Know It (DLC) - Just Dance 2015 - Gameplay 5 Stars Sexy And I Know It - LMFAO (Community Remix) Just Dance Now 5* Stars Sexy And I Know It - LMFAO - Just Dance Unlimited Sexy and I Know It - Just Dance 2017 Sexy And I Know It - Just Dance 2018 'The Hip Hop Dance Experience' Hip Hop Dance Experience - Sexy and I Know It (Easy Gameplay) Site Navigation es:Sexy And I Know It Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Medium Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii U Category:Recycled DLCs Category:Songs with Community Remix Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Wii U Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in The Hip Hop Dance Experience Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Just Dance 2014 DLCs Category:Easy Songs Category:2/5 Songs Category:Removed from Just Dance Now Category:Songs by LMFAO Category:Postponed Songs